yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules Characters
Characters from AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules. Protagonists [[Yugi Moto (character)|'Yugi']] - Son of Atem and Mana, though didn't find that out until he went to Temple to find out who he was. Promises Atem that he will go find Joey so he can become a true hero and rejoin his parents. He becomes famous after defeating the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and even gains Tea's attention, soon falling for her. After he saves her from death, his parents grant him the chance to come home but he chooses to stay back on Earth because he doesn't want to live without Tea. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea']] - Thief King's prisoner. She hates men because she was hurt by the guy she thought was the love of her life. Tries to find out Yugi's weakness to earn her freedom, but unexpentedly falls for him. Even though she tried her hardest to deny it, the Muses to help her come around. She's delighted when Yugi chooses to stay with her. [[Joey Wheeler|'Joey']] - Trainer of heroes, though unofficially retired. When Yugi first appears to ask for training, he refuses repeating because he doesn't need another hopeless case. Though he does come around (unwillingly) and trains Yugi into a true hero. Becomes very over-protective of Yugi after he becomes famous. [[Dark Magician|'Dark Magician']] - Yugi's gift when he was born. However, they were separated soon afterwards but reunited when Yugi goes to the Temple. He's not the smartest magician out there but is strong to boot. [[Atem|'Atem']] - King of the Gods and seems to be oblivious to the fact that Thief King Bakura hates him and wants him dead. After Yugi is taken from them, he sends all the Gods to find him. Is ecstatic when Yugi finds him and is very happy to tell him how to come back home. when Yugi decides to stay, he lets him. [[Mana|'Mana']] - Very cheerful and happy to have a child. Like Atem, she wants Yugi home more than anything but accepts his choice to stay on Earth because if her son was happy then it was all okay. [[Mahad|'Mahad']] - The first one to find Yugi and raised him. He's calm and tries to convince Yugi to ignore what everyone else says even though he can see how unhappy he is. Isis - The one to convince Mahad to raise Yugi as their son since she believed the Gods sent him as an answer to their prayers. [[Bakura|'Bakura']] - Messenger of the Gods. Sarcastic and loves where he is. Muses - The storytellers and appear to be fan-girls (this case, boys) of Yugi. They praise everything he does and are the most emotional when something good/bad happens to him. Antagonists [[Thief King Bakura|'Thief King']] - Hates the fact that he got the worst job out of all the Gods; guarding the underworld. He holds a grudge against Atem, who gave him the job, and wants to eliminate him and the other Gods who got the cushy jobs. He decided to get rid of Yugi because it's been decided he's the only one who can stop him. When he finds out Rex and Weevil failed in killing him when he was a kid, he gets Tea to go find his weakness which works. However, he loses the opportunity to get rid of the other Gods and is still stuck with the dead people in the end. Rex - Works for Thief King and does his bidding out of fear of the Thief King. When he and Weevil fail to kill Yugi, he comes up with the brilliant plan to lie to avoid the Thief's wrath. Weevil - Works for Thief King and does his bidding out of fear of The Thief King. After Rex suggests to lie, he goes along because it seems like a foolproof plan. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules Category:Characters